1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved diagnostic manifold apparatus. A diagnostic procedure for analysis of certain antigens/antibodies in human blood sera, including particularly Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is described by Tsang, V.C.W. et al. "Enzyme-Linked Immunoelectrotransfer Blot Technique (EIBT) (Western Blot) for HTLV-III/LAV Antibodies" (1985). Developmental Procedure. U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, Center for Disease Control, Atlanta, Georgia, March 1985. Antigens derived from a virus are derived from the protein component of the virus and are a mixture of proteins, or oligopeptides, resulting from denaturing the protein component of the virus. The antigens which give rise to antibodies produced by the human host affected by the virus are included in the oligopeptides. Antigen mixtures are available from the National Cancer Institute, National Institutes of Health, Biological Modifier Program, Washington, D.C. as well as commercial sources.
The antigen mixture is separated into its components by electrophoresis onto a gel. The antigens in the gel are transferred to a paper strip such as nitrocellulose paper and are immobilized on the paper. To detect the presence of the virus in the human host, the paper is treated with human serum/plasma by an immunoassay method.
The present invention is useful in rapid, mass analysis such as would occur in a blood bank.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipment is available for similar assays as is described in European Patent Application 0119858 and International Patent Application WO 83/01308. Other devices for multiple assays are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,623; 3,884,641; 4,090,850. The present invention has numerous advantages over the aforementioned related art as hereinafter appears.